tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Montenegro
, |episodes = 14|days = 39|survivors = 18|winner = Soccerboyrox|runnerup = Blazing_Jack Whitedragon46|tribes = |previous = |next = |filmingdates = May 11, 2016 - October 14, 2016}}Survivor: Montenegro '''is the 2nd season of the group TSM Allegiance. Twists * '''Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty: Three tribes of 6 were made according to their designation as a Brain, Brawn, or Beauty. The Brain Tribe (Mozak) was created from players who use their brains and strategy to get to the end. The Brawn Tribe (Snaga) was created from players who use their strength in competitions and resilience and keep themselves safe. The Beauty Tribe (Vabiti) was created from players who use their looks and social skills to get people on their side and avoid being the target. * Super Idol: This season, idols were given a new ability. If two players combined their idols, it would form a super idol, which could be used AFTER the vote to keep someone safe. Unfortunately, this twist never came into effect, but it may have caused paranoia. One noticeable result of the super idol twist was the alliance between soccerboyrox and TheNinja123456, who both found idols in the tribe swap. * Exile Island: After every tribal immunity challenge, the losing tribe would vote to send one member from one of the winning tribes to Exile Island. On exile, the castaway sent would have a decision to make. They could either be selfless and take a bag of rice for their tribe that would exempt them from a survival task penalty, or they could be selfish and take an idol clue. The castaways sent to Exile Island were TrustfulTotal, whitedragon46, iiNIGHTs, soccerboyrox, TheNinja123456. TrustfulTotal and whitedragon46 took a bag of rice for their tribe, while iiNIGHTs, soccerboyrox, and TheNinja123456 all took idols clues. This eventually led to both soccerboyrox and TheNinja123456 finding idols in the Tribe Swap stage. * Tribe Swap: After the 4th person had been voted out of Survivor: Montenegro, the Snaga tribe was dissolved, and two new tribes of 7 were formed, Mozak and Vabiti. This twist made a drastic impact on the game as it leveled out the playing field. There were 3 beauties, 2 brains, and 2 brawns on the new Mozak tribe, and there were 3 brains, 2 beauties, and 2 brawns on the new Vabiti tribe. When it came to the merge, each of the three original tribes had lost one of their members. * Survival Tasks: Unlike Survivor: Haiti and all other Survivor longterms, this season had much more realism as the tribes were forced to complete tasks necessary for true survival. These tasks included collecting firewood, fishing for food, sheltering from a storm, and retrieving water from the well. If a tribe failed to complete their survival task, they would be given a disadvantage in the next immunity challenge for not being in proper condition. The only tribe who ever failed their survival task was the Beauty Tribe (Vabiti), when they failed to gather enough fish to feed themselves, and were then given a disadvantage in the third immunity challenge. Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to feature a final 3. * This is the first time that a player in the final tribal council has received 0 votes total. * This season had the first tribe swap. Category:Seasons